Many computer and electronics systems include removable and/or replaceable circuit boards. Such removable circuit boards may, for example, be in the form of computer blades, cards, etc. A typical removable circuit board or add-in card may include an Ethernet card having one or more connectors, ports or jacks (such as an RJ45 connector) that act as a physical interface between the card and another device (typically a cable such as, but not limited to, twisted pair type cables). Connectors/jacks may also be found as an integral part of a motherboard (such as, but not limited to, a laptop computer motherboard or the like) as well as other boards (such as, but not limited to, fax machines and the like.
Unfortunately, electrostatic charges can build up on the cable. If this electrostatic build-up is not discharged prior to making the electrical connection with the connector on the card, the electrostatic charge can be transferred from the cable to the card possibly resulting in damage to the card or other components of the electronic system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved connector that obviates or reduces the risk of electrostatic discharge. It is important to note that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present disclosure is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present disclosure, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.